Age Is Only A Number
by ILOVEMYMUSIC
Summary: Brooke is a well known fashion designer and she's 17 years old and she's very rich.This is A Baley.
1. Chapter 1

"Brooke what color do you want the chairs blue or light blue" said a lady walking up to Brooke

"Um both" said Brooke with a smile

"Both" said the lady as Brooke walks away

"make it work" said Brooke going into her office" what's up pey pey"

"Hey, you have a lunch meeting to look at the models for the show" said Peyton getting out of Brookes chair

"Oh my jobs so hard" said Brooke laughing

"Ya what ever and um well I found the last artist to perform on the stage" said Peyton biting her pencil

"Who do you have in mind" said Brooke

"Um she's a local artist her names Haley" said Peyton

"Ok…um tell her to meet for lunch here today, how old is she" said Brooke with an inquiring look

"to old for you" said Peyton" 21"

"How old you think I am" said Brooke" 17 I'm an adult"

"Whatever" said Peyton" I'll call her and tell her you want to see her"

"Good um I'm going to go look at what they have done so far for the show" said Brooke getting up

"Brooke, have a good day" said Peyton

"You too ok and oh I want pizza for lunch please" said Brooke

"Your wish is my command" said Peyton

"Thanks" said Brooke

In the lower floor of the building

"How do you think she looks in this dress" said Tyler (the organizer)

"Dude she's pale and emaciated" said Brooke shaking her head

"No she makes the dress pop" said Tyler

"If you don't fix this right now, I'm going to make you pop" said Brooke as her phone rings

"But Brooke…" said Tyler as Brooke puts her hand up for him to stop talking

"Hey dad…ya I'll get to it after lunch ok…I know…sorry, dad, I love you" said Brooke hanging up

"Brooke she looks great in this dress" said Tyler

"Look, you better have all of this fixed by lunch and you better have descent models too ok" said Brooke walking out as her phone rings

"Hello" said Brooke

"Brooke I need you" said a girl

"Ashley, not now ok I'm not in the mood to play games" said Brooke

"Oh come I'm your twin sister you have to have time for me" said Ashley

"Ok…sorry meet me in the office" said Brooke

"I'm here already" said Ashley

"Give me a second" said Brooke

In Brookes office

"What do you want munchkin" said Brooke

"Um, I just wanted to see you, why didn't you come home last night" said Ashley

"I was busy" said Brooke seeming angry

"Oh um ok" said Ashley

"Look I love you munchkin but I have a lot of stuff to do this is what I wanted you got a understand" said Brooke

"Ya um I'm just going to go to the movies, with my friends ok" said Ashley

"Here you go" said Brooke give Ashley money

"I'm sure it won't cost me 300 dollars to go to the movies" said Ashley

"You never know" said Brooke

Later in Peyton's office

"Hello Haley" said Peyton

"Yes it's her" said Haley

"Ok um Brooke said yes to you performing at the fashion show, but she wants to have lunch with you today" said Peyton

"What time" said Haley

"In like…." Said Peyton looking at her watch" 30 minutes"

"Oh ok, um just give me a minute and I'll be there" said Haley

"Good thanks" said Peyton hanging up

At the lunch with Brooke

"Tyler I would fire you if I knew you couldn't do a better job" said Brooke" where do you get these models out of like a rehabilitation center or something"

"She's so new wave model" said Tyler

"What, look normal people is what I'm looking for not…that" said Brooke pointing at the girl

"Ok fine" said Tyler

Outside the door

"Ok Jamie you have to be really quit for mommy ok" said Haley

"Yes mommy" said Jamie

"Come on buddy" said Haley holding his hand and knocking on the door

"Come in" said Brooke ruffling her hair in frustration

"Hi" said Haley

"Wow…Tyler that's what I'm looking for" said Brooke

"I don't remember seeing her" said Tyler looking through his book on the models

"Oh I'm Haley" said Haley

"oh you're the singer" said Brooke" Tyler" whispered Brooke

"What" said Tyler

"Put her on the list" said Brooke

"Really" said Tyler with a questioning look

"Did I stutter" said Brooke

"Fine" said Tyler" I'm going to find better people ok"

"Ya you do that" said Brooke

"Hi Haley James" said Haley shaking hands with Brooke

"Brooke Davis" said Brooke

"I kind of guessed your names every where" said Haley with a smile

"Ya a little over kill….this must be your manager" said Brooke looking at Jamie

"What" said Jamie

"man of few words" said Brooke" um we got food back her if you want some"

"Sure" said Haley as the walk over to the table

"Wow mommy, look at that" said Jamie pointing at the view of all the building in the city

"Ya you, can see almost every building in New York" said Brooke grabbing a slice of pizza

"Really" said Jamie

"ya buddy" said Brooke" so um you comfortable in large crowds"

"Oh ya" said Haley

"It's going to be a large group of people" said Brooke

"That's really ok" said Haley

"Good, is there anything you're going to need anything I'll get it for you" said Brooke

"Um not really" said Haley

"Ok a gift from me to you, I'm inviting a few music big boys I told them to check you out" said Brooke

"Wow thanks" said Haley

"no sweat" said Brooke looking at Jamie scarf down the pizza" you getting enough food man"

"Um no" said Jamie still eating

"I had an appetite like that when I was little" said Brooke smiling

"This is kind of rude but how old are you" said Haley

"17" said Brooke

"Oh" said Haley

"What was that for" said Brooke

"Nothing just…" said Haley

"Ya I'm way too young to have so much power. Is that what you're thinking" said Brooke

"No" said Haley

"Hey how it going guys" said Peyton walking

"Hey" said Haley

"What's happening pey pey" said Brooke

"Just came to go over some stuff with Haley" said Peyton

"Ok…hey Jamie you like cartoons" said Brooke

"Ya" said Jamie

"Follow me and I will lead you to cartoon paradise" said Brooke grabbing his hand

"That girl" said Peyton

"She's really nice" said Haley

"you caught her on a good day" said Peyton laughing" no but really she is a good person"

"Ok so Brooke said that she's got um a rack of clothes for you to pick from what you want to wear on stage" said Peyton

"Wow this is amazing" said Haley

"Ya" said Peyton

"Thanks so much for this Peyton…does she know that Jamie is…" said Haley

"Um I wouldn't speak about that ok, let's keep that between me and you" said Peyton

"Peyton, she going to find out look at him…now look at her" said Haley

"The thing about Brooke is if she knows something she won't say anything till you do" said Peyton

"Fine" said Haley" come on Jamie time to go" walking over to the rooms to see Brooke playing with him

"Ah mom we were just having fun" said Jamie

"It's time to go" said Haley

"Look buddy, I promise we can have another play date, deal" said Brooke

"Ok" said Jamie going to his mom

"Its nice meeting you miss James I think we should um all get together for lunch again" said Brooke

"Ya" said Haley looking at Brooke

"Something wrong" said Brooke

"oh no" said Haley" bye" as they walk out

"I have the feeling something is up with her" said Brooke

"No just sleepy probly she's a hard worker" said Peyton

"Oh" said Brooke walking away

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

At the golf course

"Quiet Tyler" said Brooke putting the ball down

"Sorry" said Tyler sitting in the golf cart

"Brooke you have a visitor" said The Bag Boy

"What up sister" said Ashley coming up in the same outfit as Brooke

"Why do you do that" said Brooke looking her sister up and down

"Well mom bought it so" said Ashley shrugging

"Whatever just stops talking I'm trying to golf" said Brooke swinging back

"So I hear you like this Haley girl" said Ashley as Brooke swings and misses

"I think she's a good person and…Tyler keeps your mouth shut about my love life" said Brooke glaring at him

"Love life, you don't have that" said Ashley laughing

"shut up virgin Mary" said Brooke" how can you say your gay and you never had sex with a girl before, your just copying me"

"Am not" said Ashley" and Rachel doesn't count for having sex with her cause she's not a girl she's a slut"

"Are too" said Brooke" she was not a slut, she was magician she some how made a lot of my money disappear"

"D too" said Tyler

"Shut up" said both of them

"Sorry" said Tyler" usually star wars humor cheers people up"

"Hey guys" said Peyton walking up

"Wow" said Ashley

"Stop looking at her" said Brooke hitting Ashley

"Why" said Ashley

"Um she doesn't want you" said Brooke

"She doesn't want you either" said Ashley

"Good cause I don't want her" said Brooke

"you too look so cute" said Peyton tapping Ashley on the head" is it like twin day or something"

"Shut up Peyton…I'm trying to golf ok so all of you shut the fuck up" said Brooke swinging

"look theirs Haley" said Peyton" Haley" flagging Haley down

"I hate you all" said Brooke turning around to see Peyton talking to Haley" oh my god that is her"

"Well you gona talk to her" said Ashley

"Ya you should talk to her she's nice" said the bag boy" she's the starter for a tournament were having today"

"What" said Brooke

"A starter maintains the starting times and tee sheet, and ensures that golfers get off the first tee in a prompt and orderly manner" said the bag boy" she's teaching me how to do it"

"Oh cool" said Brooke" hey take the day off, I know I'm never going to get to golf"

"Thanks see ya next week" said the bag boy

"ya" said Brooke" Tyler"

"Coming" said Tyler as him and Ashley get in the golf cart as Brookes phone starts ringing

"Peyton is texting me" said Brooke

Peyton: Haley wants 2 c u

Brooke: 4real

Peyton: ya

"Got over by Peyton" said Brooke

"Cool" said Tyler

By Peyton and Haley

"Do you guys come here often" said Haley

"Um ya when ever Brooke come which is like once a week" said Peyton

"Well I'm only here for tournaments" said Haley

Over by the golf cart

"Mirror me Ashley" said Brooke as Ashley stands in front of her

"You got something on you chin" said Ashley pointing to her own chin

"ok we look good" said Brooke walking over to Peyton and Haley" hey how you doing"

"Hi, I'm…." said Ashley putting her hand out

"I know your Brooke we've met before" said Haley putting her hand out

"No I'm Brooke, she's Ashley…were twins" said Brooke as they both wave at the same time

"Wow that's cool" said Haley

"Their identical but totally different this one here is so annoying" said Peyton pulling Ashley next to her

"Oh you like to be aggressive" said Ashley

"So um I hear you a big deal here" said Brooke

"My jobs a big deal" said Haley

"oh cool…cool" said Brooke" um you want to go to lunch with us later"

"Sure, I'll be done then…I'll bring Jamie he's been talking about you a lot" said Haley smiling

"Really, that's a cool little munchkin you got there" said Brooke smiling back

"…um well I got to and you know do my job" said Haley" bye" waving at Brooke and leaving

"She's into you totally" said Ashley

"I know" said Brooke" stop thinking about Peyton like that"

"What" said Peyton getting angry

"look if she has weird dreams and stuff I have them too" said Brooke" Peyton you're pretty sexy in her dreams"

"Fuck you both" said Peyton walking away

"That was her dream last week" said Brooke laughing

Back at the office

"What's on your mind tigger" said Tyler

"Nathan" said Brooke sitting at her desk" I hope he's ok where ever he is"

"You know, your brother is kind of crazy" said Tyler

"ya, that's why I hope he's getting help" said Brooke" Jamie made me think of him I don't know why"

"Oh, look at the time I gotta go" said Tyler

"no you don't, you go where I go and I'm sitting here" said Brooke" what do you know"

"Nothing really" said Tyler

"Yes you do, what's going on" said Brooke

"Nothing Brooke I wouldn't lie to you ok" said Tyler

"Whatever man, you gone come to lunch with us" said Brooke getting up

"Ya said Tyler following her

At the café

"Mommy who are we waiting for" said Jamie

"Brooke and her friends" said Haley

"Oh Brooke I can't wait to see her" said Jamie as his mom's phone rings

"Hello" said Haley

"Hey how you doing love" said a guy on the other end

"Look Nathan, do call me ok" said Haley

"Is that the way to treat the man you love" said Nathan

"…look I'm busy I have time for this" said Haley hanging up

In the limo with Brooke and the gang

"You ok Brooke" said Ashley

"Oh ya I'm fine" said Brooke" just kind of weird how my best friend could lie to me"

"Don't do that" said Tyler

"Don't do what, ask you for the truth" said Brooke

"I'm not hiding anything" said Tyler

"Whatever" said Brooke as the limo stops

"Let's just go ok" said Ashley as she opens the door

"Fine" said Brooke following Ashley

"What's up ty" said Peyton

"You made me lie to my best friend, its bull shit ok, just tell her" said Tyler walking down the side walk

"Where are you going" said Peyton

"I go in there and look at Brooke and know I lied to her" said Tyler

Inside

"Hey" said Haley

"hi" said Brooke forcing a smile" um we have special seat we can't sit here"

"Really" said Haley

"Ya you and Jamie follow us" said Brooke as they walked up stairs

"Wow" said Jamie

"Ya pretty cool" said Brooke smiling at him

"Ashley, Brooke so good to see you" said a guy in a chef hat

"Good to see you too" said Ashley

"Now I know you guys want the usual" said the man

"Ya" said Ashley

"Nessun olive per me" said Brooke

"Ok" said the man walking away

Later in the lunch

"You like the food buddy" said Brooke

"Ya" said Jamie

"Good" said Brooke leaning over to Peyton "where's Tyler"

"He had to go do something" said Peyton

"Oh ok" said Brooke

"Oh mommy I want to go look at the buildings over there" said Jamie

"I don't know" said Haley

"If it's ok I'll take him over there" said Ashley

"Ok" said Haley

"come on young man" said Ashley" and foxy lady" pulling Peyton out of her chair

"So you had a good time" said Brooke

"Ya really you friends are cool" said Haley

"Good, can I ask you something" said Brooke looking down

"Sure" said Haley

"Do you like me or…" said Brooke

"ya" said Haley with a smile

"so you feeling me" said Brooke

"I'm feeling you" said Haley

"Cool, now we can like date" said Brooke

"Well I would like to get to know you" said Haley

"That's what dating is" said Brooke holding Haley's hand

"I know but I like to that before we date" said Haley kissing Brookes hand

"Totally whatever you want" said Brooke

"So we start out like we never meet" said Haley

"What" said Brooke

"don't know you can't talk any more" said Haley getting up" come on Jamie"

"Ok mommy" said Jamie running over to her" bye Brooke" waving

"Bye Haley" said Brooke

"Bye" said Haley waving

"What happen" said Ashley in Brookes face

"Get from so close to me you were all up in my grill when we were born now you want to still do it" said Brooke

"Fine don't tell me how it went" said Ashley staying behind as Brooke left

"Damn ass she's our ride" said Peyton hitting Ashley

"Ouch" said Ashley her arm

Later that night at Tyler's

"get over it Tyler, your best friend hates you now" said Tyler to him self as he sits on his sofa" just forget about it, watch TV"

"_A month until the Brooke Davies fashion show which is to be the best of them all" said Ryan seacrest _

"I hate you Ryan…but your hair is making up for the hate I have" said Tyler thwoing the remote

"Tyler…open up" said a voice at the door

"Brooke" said Tyler hopping to the door

"Ya" said Brooke as he opening the door

"Oh I missed you" said Tyler hugging her

"So did I, I came to apologize" said Brooke

"I forgive you I can't see my self not being friends with you" said Tyler" I'll tell you whatever you want to know"

"Something should just be kept a secret, when you tell secrets bad things happen" said Brooke with a blank stair

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Later that week

"Brooke" said Peyton

"Your sister is here" said Peyton

"Oh send her in" said Brooke

"Hey" said Ashley

"What up twin" said Brooke

"Nothing I was just coming to see you" said Ashley

"Dad and his girlfriend fighting again" said Brooke

"Ya…can I stay at your place" said Ashley

"ya totally as long as you want" said Brooke" I got to look out for you, so I'll do anything for you I promise"

"I know" said Ashley

"So you want to chill here with Peyton, I have to go to some stupid meeting" said Brooke

"Ya" said Ashley sitting in Brooke's chair

"And have don't get on Peyton's nerves please" said Brooke

"What Blondie and me are good friends" said Ashley smiling

"Whatever" said Brooke

Later at the meeting

"Well um we just wanted to talk to you Brooke and let you know everything is going ok with the show and the summer line of clothing" said Greg

"What" said Tyler looking at Brooke

"So we had a meeting to tell me everything is ok" said Brooke

"Well ya we want to keep you filled in on everything" said Greg

"Listen Greg, I'm 17 my attention span is very short. Once you opened your mouth I had my mind on other things, now if you would have called me on the phone and said hey there Brooke it's going good with everything, I would have been like thanks Greg you're a good guy but this" said Brooke

"I understand" said Greg

"But your still a good guy" said Brooke

"Thanks" said Greg

"Here, call this number and tell them Brooke sent you and he'll get you a table" said Brooke

"This is one of the hardest places to get into in New York" said Greg

"Not for you, have a good day" said Brooke" Tyler "

"Coming" said Tyler

Outside of the building

"How's it going" said Tyler

"You spend everyday with me you should know what's going on" said Brooke as they walk to the limo

"Ya your right" said Tyler getting in

"Wait a minute" said Brooke seeing Haley and Jamie at the park across the street

"Brooke wait" said Tyler trying to go after Brooke as she crossed the street" you need to be careful"

"I know how to cross the street" said Brooke looking back at him

"Oh…Brooke" said Jamie running toward her

"Jamie slow down" said Haley

"Hey buddy" said Brooke picking him up

"You really came to play with me" said Jamie

"Yes buddy" said Brooke

"Hey" said Haley smiling

"Hi, how you doing" said Brooke

"Good" said Haley" he's been talking about you a lot"

"You want to swing buddy" said Brooke

"Ya" said Jamie

"she's a wild child" said Tyler" Tyler, Brooke number 2 best friend"

"Haley" said Haley

"Oh you're the girl from that day" said Tyler

"Ya" said Haley watching them play

"Brooke's got a soft spot for that kid" said Tyler

"Ya I don't know why…has she said anything" said Haley

"Oh no" said Tyler

Over by the swings

"Brooke do you have a daddy" said Jamie

"Ya" said Brooke

"Oh, well my daddy he comes and goes all the time" said Jamie

"Oh, he probly still loves you" said Brooke

"I don't know, it's like I don't have one" said Jamie putting his head down looking at a little boy play with his dad

"Listen Jamie….you know I've never had a son" said Brooke

"Really" said Jamie

"Ya really" said Brooke

"And I don't really have a daddy" said Jamie

"You're thinking what I'm thinking" said Brooke with a smile

"Do you want to be my daddy" said Jamie

"sure buddy" said Brooke" as long as I don't have to wear like dad pants and horrible colored shirts I'm ok with that idea"

"Good" said Jamie hugging her" I love you Brooke"

"I…love you too" said Brooke

"Hey I'm Tyler" said Tyler coming up to them

"Hi" said Jamie

"Oh you can beat him up if you want" said Brooke

"Really" said Jamie

"Ya I pay his to just do whatever I want" said Brooke laughing as Jamie kicks Tyler in the knee

"He's cute" said Brooke standing next to Haley

"He really likes you" said Haley

"Ya he…he reminds me of my brother when I was little, but I shouldn't say that my brothers a terrible guy, I wouldn't wish him on anybody" said Brooke

"Oh" said Haley shifting uncomfortably

"But um, I was wondering if you wanted to come to this um party I'm having tonight, just some friends, if you don't want to come it's totally ok. I mean me inviting you to a party is like..." said Brooke getting nervous

"Um I'll think about only because he would need a baby sitter" said Haley

"Good…cool, um ya I'm gona get out of your way" said Brooke

"Ok" said Haley laughing

"Tyler" said Brooke snapped

"Ouch, coming" said Tyler blocking Jamie's punches

"Brooke" said Jamie" bye"

"come here buddy" said Brooke" if you ever need me to do any daddy related stuff just call me…Tyler"

"Yes Brooke" said Tyler

"grab the cell out fo my purse" said Brooke as he hands it to her" here buddy call me on this phone ok any time"

"Ok" said Jamie going back over by his mom

"your so smooth" said Tyler laughing" um I was wondering if you um" mimicking Brooke

"Shut up" said Brooke as they walk toward the limo

Back at the office

"Oh thank god your back" said Peyton

"What's wrong" said Brooke

"The other you who is about to make me kill her" said Peyton

"Ok" said Brooke" Ashley"

"Yes" said Ashley

"Why can't you act like an adult" said Brooke

"Um maybe cause I'm not" said Ashley

"Whatever" said Brooke

"So I heard your having a party" said Ashley

"Ya just a few friends" said Brooke smiling

Later at the party

"Is this what you call a few friends" said Ashley "I seen Miley Cyrus and Fergie"

"Ok my idea of a small party is not up to your standards" said Brooke rolling her eyes

"Hey Brooke great party" said Tyler

"Get away from me your drunk" said Brooke

"Not as drunk as you should be" said Tyler

"What" said Brooke and Ashley

"I don't know…wow I love this song" said Tyler dancing

"That is why he's gay and he's not dating anybody he's the only gay guy I know that cant dance" said Brooke

"Ya" said Ashley

"Come on dance with me" said Tyler

"Well I guess" said Brooke dancing with him

"Look at the two retards" said Peyton

"Do you want to dance" said Ashley looking at Peyton

"Um…ok" said Peyton pulling Ashley to the dance floor

"Hey be gentle with my sister" said Brooke as her and Tyler danced

"I will" said Peyton

"So what's up with you and Haley" said Tyler still dancing

"I like her, I'm into her and anything" said Brooke

"Cool, cool" said Tyler

At Haley house

"Ok buddy you be good for Mrs. Turner "said Haley fixing her dress" thanks you so much for this I should be back around…"

"You should go out and have as much fun as you want too" said Mrs. Turner

"thanks you" said Haley hearing a knock at the door" who is it" as she opens the door

"I'm home" said Nathan with a smile

"What are you doing here" said Haley cracking the door open

"Just trying to see my boy" said Nathan trying to pass Haley

"Um Mrs. Turner I changed my mind um just going to stay, you can leave" said Haley seeming angry

"Are you sure" said Mrs. Turner

"Ya she's sure" said Nathan placing his hand on her shoulder

"See you later then" said Mrs. Turner walking out the door

"Haley, did you think I wouldn't come back" said Nathan feeling her hair

"Stop" said Haley slapping his hand away

"Look no matter where you go I'm going to know, because that little boy is mine and you won't fucking take him away from me" said Nathan

"You won't hurt us again" said Haley getting angry

"Listen, you don't talk to me like that" said Nathan grabbing Haley

"Mommy" said Jamie grabbing her leg

"Mommies ok" said Haley leaning down

"I'll call daddy" said Jamie pulling out his phone

"What" said Haley looking at him not understanding

"Hey Jamie daddies glade to see you" said Nathan walking toward him

"No you're not my daddy" said Jamie running to his room

"What, did you put that in his head" said Nathan pulling her

"No I swear" said Haley crying

Back at Brooke's party

"Is Peyton drunk" said Tyler

"I don't think so" said Brooke

"Well she sure is getting really close to your sister" said Tyler

"I don't know" said Brooke

"I think that's like molestation if she continues any of those dance moves" said Tyler

"well I know I can use up all the hot water tonight" said Brooke as her phone rings" B Davies"

"Daddy" said Jamie

"one second buddy" said Brooke running as fast as she could in her heels to the bathroom" ok what's going on, this is a little bit late for you to be up don't you think"

"He's hurting my mom" said Jamie crying

"Wait who… Ok wait buddy um give like a few minutes and I'll be there ok, don't leave you room ok" said Brooke hanging up" Tyler"

"Yes" said Tyler

"Give me the keys" said Brooke

"ok' said Tyler throwing them to her" where you going"

"I have to go do something ok" said Brooke

"Ok" said Tyler

"Gotcha" said Tyler

At Haley's house

"Oh you try and make it seem like I'm the bad guy every time when I'm not" said Nathan sitting on the sofa feeling his hair

"I have burses to prove you are the bad guy" said Haley

"See I don't get you, you used to love me then you just lost it" said Nathan

"I think I lost it when you started slapping me and then putting me in the hospital I don't know that might be it, you're a joke the little boy doesn't want you here" said Haley

"What, you bitch" said Nathan slapping Haley and making her fall to the ground" see if you would have kept your mouth shut this wouldn't have happened"

"hey son listen" said Nathan pulling Haley into her outside" me and mommy are just going to go outside and talk"

"No Nathan don't" said Haley screaming pulling her outside

In Brookes car

"Hey Jamie" said Brooke almost freaking out

"Yes…where are you he took mommy outside and she's…screaming" said Jamie crying

"Oh buddy you just have to tell me where you live" said Brooke speeding

"Um a place called summer cottage, it's by a lot of big trees" said Jamie

"Ok thank you" said Brooke

"Hurry" said Jamie

"Ok" said Brooke hanging up" find summer cottage"

"Finding summer place" said the navigation system

"No you piece of foreign shit, summer cottage" said Brooke hitting it

"Finding summer cottage" said the navigation system" turn left"

"Thank you" said Brooke

"Now at destination" said the navigation system

"HELP" screamed someone from the back yard of the house

"Fuck" said Brooke taking her heels off and getting her golf club out of her back seat

"shut up" said Nathan" maybe if you would have just stayed calm it wouldn't have hurt so much" Nathan pulling up his pants

"Haley…Nathan" said Brooke looking at him

"Look who it is" said Nathan smiling

"You bitch" said Brooke throwing a punch at Nathans face

"You punch like a pussy" said Nathan spitting out blood and punching Brooke in the mouth

"You won't say that after I knock the fuck out of you" said Brooke hitting him with the golf club

"Uh" said Nathan just laying on the ground bleeding

"Haley" said Brooke on the ground next to her

"Make sure Jamie is ok" said Haley in pain

"Look I'm going to call 911 and get this all taken care of ok" said Brooke about to get up

"Don't leave me please" said Haley crying

"Oh never, let go" said Brooke picking Haley up

Back in Haley's house

"I can't let him see me like this" said Haley

"It's ok the ambulance is on its way ok" said Brooke" I'm going to go and see if he's ok"

"Ok" said Haley nodding

"Hey buddy" said Brooke shutting the door behind her

"daddy how is mommy is she ok" said Jamie hugging Brooke" you're bleeding"

"it's nothing I'm ok" said Brooke" so just stay here and everything will be ok I promise"

"There are people out there" said Jamie going by his door

"No, don't go out there ok" said Brooke as Jamie opens the door

"Mommy! Where are they taking her" said Jamie screaming" I want mommy"

"Its ok buddy, their going to help her ok" said Brooke

"No, don't hurt her" said Jamie kicking a screaming

"Buddy…your going to have to stay ok for mommy" said Brooke looking him in the eyes

The ambulance takes Haley away and Brooke and Jamie follow

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

At the hospital

"Daddy, are you ok" said Jamie touching Brooke's hair as she puts her head down

"Oh ya I'm fine" said Brooke smiling at him

"Brooke we came a soon as we heard" said Peyton, Ashley and Tyler

"thanks guys" said Brooke" hey Ashley can I talk to you"

"Ya sure" said Ashley walking with her sister" you got blood running down your face what happened"

"Nathan did that to her" said Brooke looking down

"So you're telling me" said Ashley looking at Jamie

"Ya Ashley he looks like Nathan and me when we were little" said Brooke

"What happen to him" said Ashley

"Cops picked him up and I don't see him getting out for a long time and he deserves it" said Brooke

"He should die there" said Ashley turning around

"I don't know what to do" said Brooke

"What your doing is good, just stay cool ok" said Ashley hugging Brooke and they walk back over to the waiting area

"Um may I see Haley James…now" said a lady

"May I have your name" said the nurse

"Karen, I'm her mother" said the lady turning around

"She's in ER your going to have to wait" said the nurse

"Grandma" said Jamie hugging her

"Oh my god I'm so glade your ok" said Karen giving him a tight hug

"Hi I'm Brooke" said Brooke

"Oh you're the girl Haley was talking about" said Karen

"Um any family of Miss Haley James" said the doctor

"Yes" said Karen walking toward the doctor

"I want to see her" said Jamie

"Hey buddy why don't you go to that snack machine and get something ok I'll be right over when you're done" said Brooke hugging him

"Ok" said Jamie

"Well miss James is ok other then a few stitches and a fractured rib and back pains" said the doctor" um but we believe that Haley was raped"

"What" said the lady crying and falling on Brooke

"Mrs.james, it's going to be ok I promise" said Brooke holding her up

"you can go and see her if you want" said the doctor" but be very carful with her this is a delicate situation"

"ok" said Karen" Brooke would you like to see her"

"Um not yet you go ahead" said Brooke

"Ok" said Karen walking back to the room

"I'm going to take a step outside" said Brooke

"Ok" said Ashley looking at her

"Is she ok" said Peyton

"Look at that" said Ashley showing her hands

"What" said Peyton

"she's pissed" said Ashley" that's how were connected, when she hurts so do I, she's scared my palms are sweating even though it's freezing in here"

"That's weird" said Peyton

"I'm going to go outside" said Ashley walking toward the door

"Peyton what if we would have said something, Brooke would have known that Nathan was going to pull a fucking stunt like this" said Tyler

"I know but Haley didn't want her to know" said Peyton putting her head down

"This probly wouldn't have happened" said Tyler pushing his chair and getting up

Outside of the hospital

"Brooke" said Ashley

"Is everything ok" said Brooke hopping up

"I should be asking you that" said Ashley

"…he raped her" said Brooke with her head in her hands

"What…I don't know what's wrong with him" said Ashley

"I have to help her" said Brooke crying" Jamie heard her screaming when it was going on"

"Will that make you ok" said Ashley

"Ya" said Brooke hugging her sister

"Well then do what's going to help Haley and Jamie" said Ashley

Three weeks later

"Brooke you can stop doing that now" said Haley smiling

"Doing what" said Brooke sitting by the hospital bed

"Feeding me and asking me if I'm ok every 15…seconds" said Haley putting her hand on Brookes

"Are you ok" said Brooke in a scared look

"yes, as ok as I'm going to be" said Haley" you have work and you keep coming to see me"

"You're more important" said Brooke as her phone rings

"You can pick it up you know" said Haley

"Ok one second…Tyler…wow this is good this is serious…wow bye" said Brooke hanging up" something amazing just happened"

"What" said Haley trying to sit her self up

"here let me help you" said Brooke helping her" ok I made this really like edgy like emo kid type clothing but the colors are bright and neon and it was something I was just doing for fun but Target bought all of it"

"What that's great" said Haley

"ya this is good really good" said Brooke" you know um I don't think you should go back to your house" trying to slip the subject in

"I have to that's where I live" said Haley

"Not anymore" said Brooke pulling out her phone" look at that house"

"No Brooke, you didn't buy a house" said Haley

"Not yet, once you pick one I will" said Brooke

"Anyways, how's my little boy" said Haley

"Good he's at school right now" said Brooke" I will pick him up from your mothers and bring him to see you, but your busting out of here tomorrow"

"yes" said Haley making a weird face" oh can you get me that throw up bucket"

"oh god yes" said Brooke trying to run in the heels she had on" here you go"

"Oh" said Haley as she threw up

"you ok" said Brooke" that's like the third time you've done this"

"Sit down ok" said Haley patting next to her on the bed

"What's on your mind" said Brooke sitting down

"like last week I was feeling sick and just kept on throwing up and the doctor got wind of it and they gave me a pregnancy test and I'm pregnant" said Haley" I want to keep it"

"Oh….k, um can we talk about this later" said Brooke getting up

"Um….sure" said Haley

"Ok I'll be back later" said Brooke

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the office

"Brooke the show is all set up you have a month to do whatever you want to do" said Tyler clapping his hands

"Fun" said Brooke smiling sarcastically

"God, you're usually happy after your daily Haley visit" said Tyler walking behind her and rubbing her shoulders

"um happy but I don't know what to do now" said Brooke" she pregnant"

"You're having a baby" said Tyler clapping and jumping up and down

"Funny" said Brooke

"What did you tell her" said Tyler

"I just left" said Brooke leaning back in her chair

"I'm would hit you but I have to remember your only a child" said Tyler

"I'm 18 next month" said Brooke

"wow, Brooke your smart, I'm not telling you to do anything but you know you love her and she trust you and you cant do that to her" said Tyler " and I want to be a godfather" in his best godfather voice

"I know what you mean but, ok" said Brooke

"look I was joking about the age thing, you do things I don't think a 30 year old could do" said Tyler" just do what you feel"

"I get you" said Brooke" thanks man…I just got really hot" fanning her self

"Um that's something I can't help you with" said Tyler

"shut up" said Brooke" where Peyton"

"Um in her office" said Tyler

"Ok I need to tell her something about the show" said Brooke walking over to her office

"Stop Ashley" giggled Peyton

"what" said Brooke opening the door to see Peyton across the desk and Ashley kissing her" oh my god I'm so sorry"

"Come in" said Peyton fixing her self

"Um I didn't know you guys were together and all, I would have knocked…but this is my like whole area and all" said Brooke doing hand gestures

"um Peyton I think I'm going to go" said Ashley kissing her and leaving" hey sis"

"Hey…we have to talk tonight" said Brooke smiling

"Totally" said Ashley leaving high fiving Brooke

"So you're into my sister" said Brooke leaning on the desk

"Ya, I like her…we haven't done anything just so you know" said Peyton

"Really, ya cause you know being twins in all when she gets all you know…ya I start sweating like a pig" said Brooke

"Oh…sorry" said Peyton smiling

"No big deal I just know what to expect for a while" said Brooke laughing

Later that day at Karen's house

"Brooke" said Jamie hugging her

"Hey buddy, have fun with grandma" said Brooke

"Ya" said Jamie

"Hi" said Karen

"hi" said Brooke" you doing ok…you need anything"

"Um no I'm doing ok" said Karen" but it's good to know that you love Haley enough to do all this for her"

"Well were not together" said Brooke

"Really" said Karen smiling

"No" said Brooke

"Well the way you look at her says something different" said Karen

"I think your right" said Brooke" ok buddy lets go so we can see mommy"

"I talked to mommy, I want to stay with grandma" said Jamie

"Do you think you'll hurt mommy's feelings" said Brooke going to his level

"No I told her…I'm going to play basketball with some kids from my pre-school" said Jamie

"oh, ok basketball" said Brooke smiling" well you go and shake and bake some people and I'll be back to get you later ok"

"Ok" said Jamie running back in the house

"He loves you Brooke" said Karen

"I love him too" said Brooke walking toward her car

"You should come back for dinner" said Karen

"Ya I will I just have to go take care of something" said Brooke

"Ok see ya then" said Karen as Brooke gets in her car

Back at the hospital

"Hey there" said nurse

"Hey" said Haley forcing a smile

"You don't look to good mama you ok" said the nurse

"I'm ok but I'm just hurt" said Haley

"Love" said the nurse

"And life" said Haley trying to sit up

"Your so young, you have a lot of life to live you shouldn't worry I know everything will work out" said the nurse

"Really" said Haley

"Ya whatever you're worrying about just relax" said the nurse

"Haley" said Brooke running into the room" wait I can't breathe" putting a finger in the air

"Ok" said Haley looking at her trying not to laugh

"I'm stupid, I shouldn't have left when you opened up to me and I'm ready to talk even though I was a doosh bag for doing that" said Brooke" I think I might have asthma"

"Wow your good" said Haley to the nurse as she leaves

"I love you, you might think I'm weird for saying this but, when I seen you the first time I though wow that's a beautiful girl and all this as much as it hurt both of us I know it brought us closer" said Brooke grabbing Haley's hand

"Your not about to do what I think you're going to do" said Haley smiling at her

"No I was but um they didn't have a rock big enough for you "said Brooke kissing Haley's hand" but I did get this" pulling out little baby shoe

"Are you serious" said Haley

"you ask too many questions" said Brooke smiling" what are we having"

"We won't know for a while" said Haley

"Cool so I have a while to get ready the new munchkin" said Brooke smiling

"Ya" said Haley

"Well um we might have our first fight right now because I'm moved all of your stuff out of your house and moved it to a new one I decided to buy in long island" said Brooke

"Brooke, you have to stop doing that" said Haley hitting her

"Sorry, I don't want our family to ever say they need anything, so if I give it to you know you won't need it later" said Brooke

"Whatever" said Haley kissing Brooke on the cheek

"Ha ha" said Brooke looking away

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop looking at me" said Brooke on the floor

"Sorry" said Tyler lying on the floor too

"Ashley stop" said Peyton with Ashley on top of her

"What" said Ashley smiling at her

"Um this is the house I'm going to have a family in…don't have sex on my floor, that's what tables are for" said Brooke

"Damn it now that we have nothing to do we have no life" said Tyler sitting up on his elbows

"I know" said Brooke" ….lets go shopping"

"Really" said Tyler getting excited

"Ya" said Peyton pushing Ashley off of her

"I just love the floor" said Ashley holding the back of her head" ya lets shop"

"Hey guys what you doing" said Haley as her and Jamie walk in

"I'm so glad you're here, I've had to sit with these freaks all day" said Brooke

"Mother, daughter breakfast is mandatory" said Haley

"Oh…so you and Jamie up to shop" said Brooke

"I am" said Haley

"What about you" said Brooke to Jamie

"As long as I am with you" said Jamie

"Cool" said Brooke" lets go"

In the car

"Where are we going Brooke" said Jamie

"Where ever you want to go" said Brooke

"To the toy store" said Jamie

"The big mall has a toy store" said Brooke

"Ok then we go there" said Jamie

"Ok" said Brooke as Haley puts her hand on top of Brookes

Inside of the mall

"Oh paradise…this is why I have to work because I spend all my money in here" said Tyler

"Let's go Ashley" said Peyton pulling Ashley toward a store

"Wait" said Ashley

"Ok so we shop" said Brooke as they went on

"Oh…Brooke toy store" said Jamie pointing inside

"Well then we go" said Brooke as Jamie runs in

"Brooke, rule number one of parenting" said Haley

"Yes I'm listening" said Brooke

"They can't have everything" said Haley

"Ok" said Brooke as they go inside

"ok Brooke I want all of this" said Jamie with a hand full of toys

"Jamie you can only get three of what whatever you have in your hand" said Brooke wincing at what Jamie might say next

"Ok" said Jamie picking what he wanted

"Wow it didn't think it was that easy" said Brooke

"You just have to show them that you're the adult and they'll understand" said Haley

"Ya…you know if we have a girl I'm going to spoil her rotten" said Brooke pulling out the money to pay for the toys

"Yes, I know" said Haley "you ready Jamie"

"Ya" said Jamie grabbing the bag" thank you Brooke"

"No problem" said Jamie grabbing her hand

"So where to next" said Brooke looking around looking for Haley

"Mommy" said Jamie seeing Haley looking at a dress in the window

"Oh you guys ready" said Haley walking back over by Brooke

"You see something you like "said Brooke

"Ya, but I could never wear it" said Haley

"Haley, look I'm not trying to buy your love but whatever you want I'll give it to you" said Brooke" cause your going to give me something that's going to change my life"

"Well, that dress in the window" said Haley

"Come on buddy" said Brooke walking over to the shop

"Wow, mommy it's pretty" said Jamie

"Ya, Haley you would look great in it" said Brooke smiling at her

"When would I wear it" said Haley

"I'll have a party" said Brooke with a serious look

"I don't know" said Haley as Brooke slips her a card

"Buy it baby, it'll be great" said Brooke "now you shop till you happy and me and Jamie will go get him some duds"

"Ya" said Jamie

"See now go have fun" said Brooke

"Ya…ice cream…candy" said Jamie

"Woo no, I learned my lesson about giving you sweet when you ate the whole container of icing" said Brooke calming him down

"Ok" said Jamie as him and Brooke walked

With Ashley and Peyton

"Peyton stop trying on stuff ok, you look great in all of it…" said Ashley kissing Peyton

"Ashley…slow down ok, I'm new to relationships in general ok….so take it slow please" said Peyton

"So you don't want to kiss" said Ashley sitting in the chair in the changing room

"I do but, it shouldn't be so forceful, it should be sweet and tender" said Peyton"I know it seems like I'm teasing you but…sorry I just need time"

"ok…" said Ashley"hey Peyton I need to tell you something, when I told you I had sex before"

"Ya" said Peyton sitting next to Ashley

"Well I lied hell, I've never ever really dated" said Ashley

"Ooo" said Peyton putting her head down" can I have that hanger"

"Oh sure" said Ashley handing it to her

"So I can beat you with it…how could you lie about something that stupid" said Peyton hitting Ashley with ever syllable

"I'm sorry look your, your smart and courteous, you love everybody no matter what…and I'm not of that I had to find away to get you" said Ashley

"What to get me" said Peyton

"Peyton, no I didn't mean it like that" said Ashley

"then what did you mean Ashley, tell me before you hurt me" said Peyton" I thought you were different, you know like you wanted more then sex"

"I do I want you, no matter what" said Ashley" don't let the stupid things I say mess up what were going to have"

"Ok but don't lie to me again…I was lied to all my life so don't do that" said Peyton hugging Ashley

"…oh you guys get me in tears every time" said Tyler crying

"Move" said Ashley pushing him out of the way

"Its ok" said Peyton hugging him" we all cry"

Back with Haley in the store

"Hi how are you today" said a tall well dressed woman

"I want to buy this dress" said Haley pointing at it

"Really" said the sales woman

"Ya" said Haley with a smile

"No that might be a little bit…" said the sales woman

"I've already made the choice that I wont it" said Haley

"You want to look around the mall a little bit more…this dress is a pretty penny" said the woman feeling the dress

"You know what you're right I don't need it" said Haley walking toward the exit

"hey" said Brooke walking up to her" you might need my I.D…Haley where are you going"

"away" said Haley" where's Jamie"

"I met up with Peyton and Ashley, he's with them" said Brooke sitting down next to Haley on a bench" are you ok"

"No…look at us" said Haley" what do you see"

"Love" said Brooke" what's going on"

"Look I don't seem to fit with you, you should be after other rich girls" said Haley

"I don't care if you rich or not…I would still want you" said Brooke holding Haley's face

"Ya but that women in there" said Haley

"What did she say" said Brooke

"Well I guess I didn't look like there usual customers and she told me maybe I should try somewhere else" said Haley

"Ok…lets go set this slut straight" said Brooke grabbing Haley hand as they walk in the store

"Brooke wait" said Haley as they walk in the store

"Oh back again I see" said the woman

"ha" said Brooke walking up to the count" come here" to the woman

"Yes' said the woman

"Listen slut, she wants this dress and if you don't let her buy it…I have a feeling your going to get bitch slapped. Now by the time I'm done talking I hope it got in to your head that I'm not playing fucking games…done" said Brooke

"Yes" said the woman getting the dress down

"Thanks" said Haley

"Any thing for you" said Brooke

"That will be 3,000 dollars" said the clerk with a sly smile

"Did you see me flinch" said Brooke

"Here you go" said Haley pulling out the card

"oh" said the women taking it" oh my god…you're Brooke Davies…oh my god"

"Ya" said Brooke

"I'm sorry" said the women" would you like anything else to go with that wonderful dress, it's on me"

"No were good" said Brooke as they walk out of the store

"I hope you know that made me so hot" said Haley as they walk out of the store

"Oh lucky me" said Brooke kissing Haley

Later that night at their house

"Tigger" said Haley as Brooke strudels her and kisses her neck

"I know I'm good" said Brooke as Haley plays with the bottom of Brookes shirt

"Take it off" said Haley

"Are you sure about this" said Brooke

"Now" said Haley

"Fine' said Brooke about to take her shirt off

"Mommy" said Jamie knocking on the door

"Yes honey" said Haley throwing Brooke off of her

"Oh shit" said Brooke as she lays on the floor

"Watch your mouth" said Haley

"I don't have to when there's a heel in my back" said Brooke

"Sorry I got scared" said Jamie walking over to his mom

"No don't be" said Brooke

"Ok…can I sleep with you guys" said Jamie

"Oh baby Brooke sleeps in the other room…we were just talking" said Haley smiling at Brooke

"Ya buddy" said Brooke

"No, she sleeps in here tonight I don't want the monster to get her" said Jamie jumping in the bed

"Did you give him this idea" said Haley whispering to Brooke

"No" said Brooke

"Whatever" said Haley as they get in the bed

"Goodnight" said Brooke laying on the far right side with Jamie in the middle

"Good night" said Jamie as they fall asleep

The next morning

"Oh morning breaths a bitch" said Brooke still laying on her pillow

"Oh my god" said Haley as she woke up

"What….oh my god, there's piss all over me" said Brooke wiping the side of her face

"Jamie must have peed" said Haley

"I haven't smelt this way since I was five and even then I freaked out" said Brooke hopping out of the bed

"Jamie…honey wake up" said Haley tapping him

"Um" said Jamie moving a little

"Let's get you a bath" said Haley picking him up

"Woo" said Brooke running her finger through her hair"oh gross"

"You ok" said Haley smiling

"ya I she ok" said Brooke

"Ya he's fine he just mad a mistake" said Haley

"I think he might have just peed on me" said Brooke

"You would be correct" said Haley putting he arms around Brookes neck

"I think this was kind of Jamie's way of saying welcome to the family" said Brooke

"Ya cause, the one on the way will got through this phase too" said Haley

"Oh so I get peed on twice great" said Brooke

"that's what happens when you get the title of daddy" said Haley kissing Brooke

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The next week after they settled into their new house

"Brooke" said Jamie

"Ya" said Brooke lying across the floor

"I want to play basketball" said Jamie

"You do" said Haley looking at him

"Ya, I like it" said Jamie

"you know I used to play basketball" said Brooke" just thinking about it brings back memories"

"Like what" said Haley laying in the bed

"well when I would step on to the court they would say: GET OFF THE COURT AND GO HOME AND KNIT" said Brooke" and every time I got the ball they would all scream: OH NO WE SUCK AGAIN"

"Wow" said Haley laughing at her

"Ya I was really bad" said Brooke" but um we can see if you can play at the Y or something"

"Ok, thanks" said Jamie getting up and going to the bathroom

"You just give him whatever he wants" said Haley

"Well what do you want mommy" said Brooke

"Um…" said Haley putting her finger in her chin

"Hold that thought" said Brooke as her phone rings" hello…"

"What's up" said Haley

"Can you give me a minute" said Brooke

"Oh sure" said Haley going in Brooke's room

"Listen don't call me ok" said Brooke

"Brooke I'm sorry about all that night, I have a problem I know" said Nathan

"I know you have a problem" said Brooke" what you did to Haley is more then you having a problem"

"Don't act like your perfect ok" said Nathan getting angry

"I wont let you hurt any of us again" sad Brooke

"Whatever Brooke" said Nathan hanging up

"You ok" said Haley

"I wish you wouldn't ask me that" said Brooke" can you give me a minute in my room"

"Oh sure" said Haley

"Thanks" said Brooke going in her room

Ten minutes later

"Don't go in there" said Brooke slamming the door

"Jamie could you…" said Haley

"I know I know, you need a minute" said Jamie going into

"Sit down" said Haley

"No I'm good" said Brooke

"Sit down now" said Haley forcefully

"Fine" said Brooke

"Why do you act like a baby" said Haley

"What…well it could have to do with the fact that I'm 17" said Brooke" if I was such a baby I wouldn't be getting ready for us to have a baby"

"Look don't be like that" said Haley

"be like what look Haley I'm not taking care of you to pity I love you and were a family so that's what family does" said Brooke standing up" you wouldn't be able to handle your self with out this"

"You know what I can handle my self I don't need you" said Haley

"Fine" said Brooke

"Fine" said Haley angry" then I'll leave"

"Whatever….wait Haley" said Brooke grabbing Haley's hand

"Stop, let go" said Haley" don't grab me like that"

"I'm sorry whatever I did just don't go, listen you know this feels right" said Brooke" I don't want to lose you guys"

"No" said Haley

"Please, I'm so stressed right know I don't know what do, you know" said Brooke

"…ya" said Haley

"Then you'll stay" said Brooke

"I…." said Haley as Brooke puts her finger over her lips

"You'll stay" said Brooke

"Yes I'll stay" said Haley

"Ya cause…" said Brooke

"No need to explain" said Haley

"Thanks mommy" said Brooke

"I don't think you should call me mommy, your so young they might think your really my kid" said Haley

"Oh low blow" said Brooke sitting next to Haley

"Before we can be official and all we have to do the bed test" said Haley" if we can get in the bed and wake up in a comfortable position it's meant to be"

"oh…k" said Brooke" well then it's time for you and me to take a nap"

At Peyton's house

"Peyton" said Ashley walking in the front door

"I'm back here" said Peyton from her room

"Ok" said Ashley walking in with food

"oh food" said Peyton" you know the way to my heart"

"What can I say" said Ashley" hey can we talk"

"Sure" said Peyton pulling out the bagel

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend" said Ashley

"what I thought we were going out already" said Peyton

"ya but you said you wanted to take things slow and I want to be formal and ask you out and not assume"

"Yes…totally" said Peyton kissing Ashley on the cheek

"good now we go to the movie or whatever…on a date" sad Ashley" I cringe at that word date so…formal"

"you're a weirdo" said Peyton hugging her

Back at Brookes house

"Ok Haley how did you get you leg on my head sweet heart" said Brooke

"Your hand can't be on my chest while I sleep that's really uncomfortable" said Haley smacking Brookes hand down

"Sorry it kind of fell there" said Brooke

"Ok we have to try this again" said Haley

"Mommy" said Jamie

"What's up buddy" said Brooke

"Its nap time" said Jamie jumping on Brooke's bed

"Ok" said Haley as Jamie lays in the middle of her and Brooke

"Make sure your foot isn't on my head when I wake up" said Brooke

"Whatever" said Haley

"Night mommy" said Jamie

"Don't you have work today" said Brooke

"no" said Haley" I work for my mom"

"Oh" said Brooke whispering

"Ya, waiting tables" said Haley

"Once we fix this sleeping situation no more work for you" said Brooke putting her hands behind her head

"Brooke don't do that, I don't wont to be one of those girls that lets the person she's with take care of her" said Haley

"I want you and the little baby to be ok so you won't work ok" said Brooke kissing her" you write any good music lately

"No" said Haley

"You want to see something cool" said Brooke

"I feel for that once in 7th grade not again" said Haley

"nothing like that…I'm not a perv" said Brooke smiling" follow me"

"ok" said Haley following the younger girl" look I don't want to see what you did your room"

"Just come in" said Brooke opening the door

"look I don't…wow" said Haley seeing drawings all over the wall" Brooke this is beautiful"

"Thank you, sometimes when anger hits you the only thing you can do is express your self" said Brooke standing behind Haley

"I though you trashed it…but this amazing" said Haley

"You can make something as amazing as this" said Brooke touching Haley's hips

"Don't" said Haley pushing her hands away

"Sorry I'm sorry" said Brooke

"No it's just sometime I just feel really uncomfortable, after what happened" said Haley

"Well if I touch you in anyway to make you feel bad just tell me ok because we can get through this together"

"Ok…you can touch me but be soft" said Haley closing her eyes

"Yes" said Brooke as Haley turns around

"…I would tell you to stop if you weren't so gentle" said Haley

"That's the way you should be touched" said Brooke coming closer

"Show me" said Haley as Brooke kisses her and works her way to her neck

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Your perfect" said Brooke a Haley lays fast asleep

"Brooke" said Jamie

"Hey what's up buddy" said Brooke walking over to him

"Do you love mommy" said Jamie

"wo buddy, you go for the hard questions first" said Brooke" why do you ask"

"cause if you love mommy then you can make sure she's ok and make her happy" said Jamie

"your way to smart for your age you know that" said Brooke" but ya I do"

"Good now I can stay here" said Jamie

"You really want to stay here" said Brooke

"Ya" said Jamie walking to his room

"You hear that he wants to stay" said Brooke touching Haley" you live here now buddy"

"You can stay as long as you want" said Brooke as her phone rings" mommy"

"Mommy" mouthed Haley

"Really that's great…you want us to do what…moms please don't make me…ok we will be on a flight tomorrow…love you" said Brooke

"oh daddy" said Haley in a baby voice" mommy says something you didn't like"

"Shut up" said Brooke" mom knows um Jamie's here and um she wants to see him but it's totally up to you"

"Sure it would be good for Jamie" said Haley

"Wow…I guess were going Miami" said Brooke

"Wait I thought your mom lived here" said Haley

"My dad lives here, mom in Miami" said Brooke

"Ok well then we go" said Haley

"Yes we go...you've never met my mom" said Brooke

"No" said Haley

"If you had you wouldn't be so excited" said Brooke

"Don't be mean" said Haley

"Baby listen she's crazy" said Brooke

"…." Said Haley just smiling

"Yes I called you baby…sorry" said Brooke

"It's ok" said Haley

"So you found a song" said Brooke

"Maybe" said Haley walking over to Brooke

"Oh" said Brooke getting nervure

"I'm going to try and work with you" said Haley" on the whole parenting thing"

"thanks" said Brooke" um I got to call for a plane and all"

The next morning at Peyton's house

"Peyton, you got to hurry up honey" said Ashley at Peyton's house sitting on the couch

"Give me a second" said Peyton in her room

"Hey you ok in here" said Ashley leaning on the door

"No, I don't know what to put in my bag, I don't want to dress like a slut, yet I don't want to seem like a hermit" said Peyton throwing her clothes around

"my mom konws you so she is going to love you, your perfect" said Ashley smiling" don't worry about a thing ok, she's going to be so busy yelling at me and Brooke she'll think you're an angel"

"Ok" said Peyton

"Give me some love" said Ashley kissing Peyton

"I love you" said Peyton

"I l…love you" said Ashley

In the limo

"So you ready buddy" said Brooke

"I think so" said Jamie

"We'll be the only ones on the plane" said Brooke

"What" said Haley

"Oh I have a private jet, I got it for my 16 birthday" said Brooke

"Ya it's so sweet in it, I mean it has everything" said Ashley

"fu….dam…crap" said Brooke trying not to curse in front of Jamie

"Oh good save" said Ashley high fiving Brooke

"The paparazzi outside" said Brooke

"You have a body guard, that's what you pay him for" said Peyton

"How is one guys going to get all of us in there" said Brooke

"I have an idea" said Ashley" have Tyler and Jamie go out first they'll just let them go in"

"Ya I'll take care of the rest" said Brooke

A few minutes later as Peyton and Ashley step out

"Brooke…Brooke, who the new girl" said the guy with the camera

"Back" said the body guard pushing the man

"hey don't touch me" said the man" Brooke talk to us…who's the blond"

"None of your business" said Ashley as they walk in the air port

"Damn" said the man getting pissed

"Come on lets go" said Brooke grabbing Haley hand as the get out of the limo

"Brooke…wait" said a group of people

"was that the same person" said the man

"Dumb asses" said Brooke walking right pass them

"Did it go ok" said tyler

"Ya were good" said Brooke

On the walk towards the plane

"You ready" said Brooke to Jamie

"I don't want to go anymore" said Jamie

"Why" said Brooke

"Planes are scary" said Jamie

"oh no…this is more then a plane" said Brooke" look I was scared when I first got on a plane…so we work through it together"

"Um…ok" said Jamie was the walk into the plane

"Wow Brooke this is amazing" said Haley

"Ya I got your guitar over there so you can jam or whatever you do" said Brooke

"Thanks" said Haley

"Good morning Brooke…Ashley" said the pilot" if you guys would take your seat we will be departing momentarily"

"Ok' said Brooke

"So do you still have that same flight attendant that hot" said Ashley

"Totally got rid of her…couldn't have her around with us taken and all if we were single she would still be here" said Brooke

"I hear you" said Haley

"Sorry" said Brooke" ok buddy you ready"

"Ya" said Jamie as her sits beside her

"Let's go" said Ashley sitting in front of Brooke in a seat turned around

"ok everyone were off" said the pilot

In a New York prison

"Nathan Davis" said the guard

"Leave me the hell alone" said Nathan in a corner

"look you little bitch don't get pissed off at me you're the scum of the earth that raped someone" satdh guard" but your crazy ass is out of here your going to a place were you can slam your self against the walls in peace"

"what" said Nathan

"your going to the crazy house the courts say your mentally unstable" said the guard

"no I'm fine" said Nathan pulling away from the guard

"Don't fight" said guard

"fine but call my sister" said Nathan" she'll tell you I'm not crazy"

"Sure buddy whatever" said the guard

"Look really she knows I'm not crazy" said Nathan as they cuff him to leave

Back on the plane

"You see buddy wasn't that bad" said Brooke smiling

"You guys are free to un-buckle if you like" said the pilot

"Thanks" said Brooke getting up and walking toward the bathroom

"Is she ok" said Haley

"no she's deathly afraid of flying…I was surprised we didn't have to slip her anything to get her from stop screaming were all going to die…but she didn't do it this time" said Tyler as Ashley laughts"that's not funny she's your sister"

"Sorry" said Ashley as Brooke comes out of the bathroom

"Oh baby, come here" said Haley opening her arms to Brooke

"I don't feel good" said Brooke sitting next to Haley

"oh" said Haley rubbing her hair "I got a song for you I bet will make you feel better"

"Ok" said Brooke sitting up

"_You've got magic inside your finger tips its leaking out all over my skin every time that I get close to you  
your makin me weak with the way you look through those eyes" sang Haley playing the guitar" __And all i see __is your face all I need is your touch wake me up with your lips come at me from up above  
yeaaaa, oh I need you"_

"Wow" said Tyler

"_I remember the way that you move you're dancin easily through my dreams its hittin me harder and harder with all your smiles you are crazy gentle in the way you kiss…. _That's about as far as I got" said Haley

"You're amazing" said Brooke

"No you are it's about you" said Haley

"Oh Haley" said Brooke hugging her

"We'll be landing in about 10 minutes" said the pilot

"You hear that Jamie" said Brooke to find him sleeping

"That's great what you did for him…even though you were scared your self" said Haley

"thanks…" said Brooke as the plane phone rings" Peyton can you be a doll and get that"

"Sure…" said Peyton reaching for it

"No baby…that's mom you don't answer that" said Ashley pulling Peyton back

"No…now she's calling me" said Brooke throwing her phone

"Let her leave a message" said Ashley

"I will" said Brooke

"Ok everyone buckle up we'll be landing shortly" said the pilot

In the car on the way to mom's house

"Ok my mom is going to tell you some stuff…don't believe it…she's a liar" said Brooke

"Ya she lies a lot" said Ashley

"Now I see where you get it from" said Peyton

"It was one time" said Ashley

"oh no she's calling again" said Brooke picking it up" hi mom…yes were like five minutes from the house"

"What's so bad about her" said Peyton

"Oh you'll see…I love her but she's so annoying" said Ashley" home" looking out the window

"Wow that's a big house" said Jamie

"Ya I used to stay in that room right there" said Brooke pointing to it

"You grew up here" said Haley

"Ya so did Peyton but she lived way across town" said Brooke

"Ya" said Peyton

"Ok you guys ready" said Brooke as she gets out and two big guys come up to the limo" yo were good man"

"Are you sure" said the man with an Italian accent

"It's me Brooke" said Brooke

"Oh sorry…you've grown up so much" said the man hugging her

"So we cool" said Brooke

"Oh ya just up stop your stuff right here and we can put it in your rooms' said the man

"Thanks lanny" said Brooke as they all follow her and Ashley

"This is how I grew up" said Ashley as they get to the door

"Knock three times" said Brooke

"Who is it" said a man

"Brooke and Ashley" said Ashley

"Oh come in" said the man as he opens the door for them

"Ma" said Ashley

"I have a business to run here either you stop acting like a punk bitc…." Said ms.davis

"Ok time to close your ears" said Brooke putting her hands over James ears

"Bye" said ms.davies hanging up the phone" le mie ragazze dell'OH sono qui"

"Hi mom" said Ashley and Brooke hugging her

"And if it isn't little pey pey all grown" said ms.davis" and Tyler my shopping buddy"

"Don't be rude girls introduce me to your new friends" said ms.davis

"This is Haley and Jamie" said Brooke

"Well Haley it's so nice to have you in my home and I'm so glad I finally get to meet Jamie" said ms.davis

"Nice to meet you too" said Jamie

"Oh he's so nice" said ms. Davis

"Look mom were going to get settled in" said Brooke

"Brooke just because you turn 18 this week doesn't mean you run anything" said ms.davis

"Ok mom…go do whatever you do" said Brooke as they walk up the stairs

In Brookes old room

"I know it looks like a sweat shop in here but it's not, my mom just likes to leave it like it was" said Brooke

"Um wow" said Haley

"I have a surprise for you buddy" said Brooke walking him to a room across the hall

"Oh great basketball" said Jamie running in the room decked out in everything basketball

"Thank you Brooke" said Jamie

"Your welcome buddy" said Brooke

"I love you" said Haley wrapping her hands around brooks waist and kissing her

"I love you too" said Brooke

"Brooke Annunziata davis" said her mom pulling her by the arm

"What do you want mom" said Brooke

"You will not be fucking the mother of your brother's child" said ms.davis

"what…for one I'm not and two I can be with who ever I want too, look I love Haley" said Brooke

"your wrong" said ms.davis taking Brooke down stairs

"mom…fuck you" said Brooke

"what" said ms.davis slapping her in the face

"Brooke don't do something you'll regret" said Ashley holding her back

"how dare you tell me I'm wrong" said Brooke

"your brother wouldn't like this" said ms.davis

"fuck what he wouldn't like mom ok…you know what he's done yet you still stick up for him every single time, he almost killed me and if Brooke wasn't there I wouldn't be here" said Ashley" your lucky I didn't tell dad Nathan snapped on me…you know lets just act like this never happened ok"

"fine" said Brooke walking to her room

TBC(what do you think should happen next?...HELP ME)


End file.
